Save Me
by RatedRAngel
Summary: Seth had been running so much,he had lost count of how many days it had been. Finally,one night he catches a break as an opportunity to get away came along. Ending up in the small town of Tampa, Florida,Seth is alone and forced to start over fresh. In doing that, he meets a blue-eyed lunatic who goes by, Dean Ambrose. Will they hit it off? And will Seth's past catch up? SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Seth ran faster, toppling over a few trash cans on the way. His heart was racing, head pounding and lungs begging for air but he couldn't stop. Because if he did, Seth knew that it was the end for him.

When he couldn't take anymore, his legs gave out from underneath him. He fell to the ground with an 'OOF!'. But then he heard his voice. Seth quickly got up, ignoring his pain the best way he could, and hid behind a corner of an old abandoned building. His hard breathing stopped when he heard the voice of his aggressor.

"You think you can get away from me don't you, you little bitch?", the coldness of his voice made Seth shiver. The menacing tone of his voice, followed by a deep, dark chuckle.

He could hear the footsteps getting closer…and closer…

And right when he thought it was 'it' for him, the shining of bright lights and the sound of a siren caught his attention full on. The light shined bright as can be, reflecting on the side of the building, and Seth hoped that it wouldn't give him away. Though Seth knew exactly who it was, when he heard the siren.

"What are you doing out this time of night, son?", he heard a voice say.

The cops.

"Oh, um…just taking a little stroll, ya' know?", he heard his aggressor say, followed by a nervous chuckle

_This could be my one and only chance!_

The officer said something else, but Seth could only hear it from a distance as he pushed himself off the wall, struggling back a pained moan as he ran.

And he ran and ran and ran. He ran until he saw the descending light from a distant light pole, which lit up the small area of one of the local bus stops.

It may have been luck or a blessing or even both because the bus pulled right up.

Seth sped up his pace, and just as the bus was about to pull off, Seth reached it, banging on the door.

The driver opened the door and Seth sighed with relief. He looked around, noticing that no one was on the bus.

_Of course! Who else would be trying to go somewhere this time of night?_

He could barely breathe from all the running, or hear because the pounding of his heartbeat echoed in his ears.

"You got money, kid?", the driver said. He was overweight, wearing an old grey shirt with a stain on the front and he had a toothpick sticking out of the side of his mouth.

Seth tried to control his breathing as he dug down in his pocket, feeling some loose change and a few dollars.

As he handed the money to the driver, he prayed that that would be enough.

"Alright, take a seat"

Seth walked to the back, plopping down in one of the seats. He was tired, exhausted and his body hurt so, so much.

Before he drifted off to sleep, he faintly heard the driver speak again

"Where you headed, kid?"

Seth thought about it for a moment. He really didn't have anywhere to go, none of his family lived around there.

"As far as this bus'll take me", he replied, hearing the driver let out a laugh/grunt before feeling the bus take off.

* * *

If you like it so far, and you want to find out more, REVIEW and let me know if I should continue :)


	2. New Beginning, Bad Start

Seth slowly woke up out of his slumber as he heard a voice calling to him, and shaking him. His eyes were blinded by a bright light, which he instantly knew was the sun.

"Come on, kid! I gotta get going!", he heard the familiar grumpy voice of the man he had met the night before.

He tried to shake away the cobwebs as he sat up slowly, trying to adjust to his surroundings. His body was very sore, as if he had ran the 10k.

As he looked around, he realized he had never been to this place before.

"W-Where am I?", he asked the man, looking around more before settling his gaze back on the old man, who turned around and walked down the aisle and back into his seat at the wheel.

"Tampa, Florida", the man answered with another one of his laugh/grunts

_Tampa Florida…?_

"You said as far as this bus goes, this is as far as it goes. Now hurry up, will ya? I'm already late"

Seth quickly got up. He had no belongings with him, only himself.

Seth slowly walked down the steps, and when he hit the concrete of the Florida ground the sound of the old man's voice got his attention

"Hey kid….take care of yourself..ya hear?"

Seth smiled at him.

"The name's Seth"

The man studied him for a moment

"Bill..", was all he said before driving away

Seth shrugged as the bus faded away in the distance…he was not familiar with this place at all. Plus, he had no money what so ever.

But he was starving…

So he started walking, and he walked and walked until his legs felt like nothing but weight. Though he spotted a little restaurant in the distance. He knew he didn't have any money, but what else could he have done?

He entered the establishment, and looked around. There was people everywhere, families…children.

Instantly, Seth knew he possibly couldn't pull off stealing food. He turned to walk out of the door, but the sound of a female voice made him stop.

Seth wore a grey hoodie, that he'd worn for days…maybe even a month. He had been on the run for quite a while. But he guessed the hoodie was good for something, people couldn't see his face really good, so they'd never know that he was hurt

"Sir? Can I seat you at a table?", she asked sweetly

Seth shook his head at her

"Um..n-no thanks I'll-"

"Nonsense, come on", she grabbed his arm, pulling him as Seth softly hissed from the pain. He figured she wasn't gonna take no for an answer

She brought him over to an empty table and sat him down.

"My name is Kaitlyn, I am the owner of this establishment and lucky for you, I am going to be your waiter today. So what may I treat you to?", she smiled at him

Seth grabbed the menu that was in front of him. He ordered what he wanted and waited.

He wondered if he would be able to leave without her knowing, but there she came with the tray

"Here you are!", she smiled "Now, if you need anything, just let me know, or one of my workers"

For the first time in a long time, Seth realized just how _hungry _he was. He dug in, without a care in the world, forgetting about the fact that he only had two dimes in his pocket.

…$0.20….

He finished and laid back in his chair, satisfied. But soon he came to the realization.

_Crap! Maybe I can just….leave and won't any one notice me_

But here came Kaitlyn again, with her notepad and pen, to charge him for the food he had just eaten.

Seth knew there was nothing else he could do. So like a bolt of lightning, he shot out of his chair, heading straight for the door.

"Hey!", he heard Kaitlyn yell

Seth had absolutely no idea where he was going, he just kept running. He ran straight into an ally, he hoped there wasn't a dead end.

Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind and thrown up against the wall.

He groaned as his face connected with the brick wall.

"So you think it's funny to steal from a woman, huh?", he heard a deep, raspy voice say

He was turned around and thrown up against the wall again, and he once again groaned but this time, his face had shooting pain going through it.

His eyes had been closed, but he opened them slowly and felt time stop as his eyes met the stranger's eyes.

Brown met Blue and a fire ignited.

The stranger had his fist drawn back, as if to hit Seth but the stranger paused, searching Seth's eyes as Seth did the same to him.

It stayed like that for a while, until the other man broke the silence

"You come back there…and I'll break your ass in half….", his voice was promising and _off._

And in that time and moment, Seth knew that something was very off about the other man.

Seth pushed him away and ran in the other direction.

As for the other man, he stood there…staring at Seth as he ran away

* * *

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. The Man With The Blue Eyes

Seth felt horrible, he had never did that in his life. And then the fact that he had almost had his ass beaten by a stranger. In thinking of that, he remembered the man's eyes. Oh how beautiful and capturing they were, he wanted to get lost in them all day.

The night was cold, and it had begun to rain, which made everything worse. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to contain some warmth.

He was just walking. He walked and walked and walked but it just seemed like this long road he was walking on would never come to an end.

He spotted some guys in the distance, they stood around smoking cigarettes..or that's what Seth thought it was.

He felt his body tense as he neared them. They're talking slowed, and as Seth passed them, he thought he was going to make it. But then, something happened.

"What are you doing in this part of town, sweet thing?"

_Sweet thing…the hell?_

Seth ignored them, walking faster until he was jerked around and pushed up against the side of a building. His heart race sped up and he struggled to get his words out, for his body was trembling in fear. It was happening all over again

"You hear me, bitch?", one of the guys breathed sharply right in his face. And Seth could smell that strong stench of alcohol

"L-Look I-I don't want any t-trouble", Seth tried

"Trouble?", they looked at one another and laughed. They laughed even harder at the afraid expression on Seth's face.

"Oh fuck…look…he's scared", they both laughed again "I'll give you something that'll make you feel real good…"

Seth's breathing stopped

"Do you want to feel good?", the guy groped himself "Cause I wanna feel good…"

"N-No I don't"

"Wrong answer little bitch", one of them said before Seth was shoved on the ground.

Seth felt stinging in his lip, when a punch was delivered to his face. One guy was beating the hell out of him as the other was trying to unbuckle Seth's pants. Seth gasped in horror when he felt the guy unbutton his pants, but he soon felt pain again as another punched was delivered to his face

"HEY!", a voice shouted and Dean heard the sound of footsteps approaching

"Shit man, that's Ambrose!", the two guys ran away

Seth tried to calm his breathing as the 'Ambrose' guy squatted down beside him.

"Thanks-"

It was the guy from earlier!

Seth realized this and tried to back away

"It's alright, it's alright…I'm not here to hurt you"

Seth still watched him carefully

"Fuck…look what they did to you…what are you doing wandering around down here in this part, anyway?"

Seth didn't answer

"You hear me, kid?", Dean's tone got deeper

Apparently, he didn't like to be ignored

"I don't have anywhere to go.."

Dean looked around for a moment before looking back at Seth

"Come on", he grabbed Seth up, hearing Seth grunt in pain.

As Dean helped him, Seth saw a motorcycle leaning up against the building across from them.

Dean helped Seth on it, before getting on himself and driving off.

Seth held on tight to Dean and hissed, as the cool air that was hitting his face made his cuts and bruises burn badly.

It took a minute but they pulled up a small house. It looked very decent, most of the lights were turned on in the house, and Seth noticed that the River ran in his backyard.

Dean cut off the motorcycle before getting off. Seth got off also wincing in pain.

"Let's go", Dean said as he helped Seth in his house.

Once inside Seth looked around, noticing all of his surroundings.

Very nice, indeed. Seth noticed all the wallpapers, and floor coverings…apparently this guy is a rocker.

"Sit down, and I'll be back in a minute to get you cleaned up", Dean ordered and Seth did as he said

Seth wondered how this was going to go, he was in a house with a man he barely knew, who was also going to kick his ass earlier, he had almost been raped…and he was still on the run…

What next?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. The Walk of Shame

Seth looked up as Ambrose walked back in the room. He had three items in his hands: Alcohol, a bandage and rag. From Seth's point of view, the rag looked dirty but he hoped that it wasn't. Ambrose sat the items on the wooden table in front of Seth, before looking at Seth. Seth stared back at him, before seeing Ambrose roll his eyes.

"Bathroom's down the hall to your left. Go clean yourself up", he ordered and watched as Seth stood up, slowly, wincing in pain. Seth started off towards the hallway.

"Cause I'm not gonna fucking do it..."

Seth heard Ambrose mumble but he kept walking, feeling even worse inside. The guy didn't want him there and Seth didn't want to be anyone's burden.

Seth entered the bathroom and sat the items on the counter before daring to look at his face. He almost didn't recognize himself, and questioned himself as to how he had gotten to this point. He felt shameful.

Seth opened the bottle of alcohol, the strong smell invading his nose, almost making him cough. Seth looked at the rag before lifting it to his nose, smelling it. It smelled clean so Seth was definitely thankful for that. Seth put a little of the alcohol on the rag before dabbing it on the cut going across his right cheek.

Seth winced loudly, the alcohol and rag dropping from both his hands. Tears threatened to come out of his eyes as he bent over the sink, head down. He saw a little of the alcohol spill out of the bottle, onto the floor. After the pain settled he picked the bottle back up.

Seth looked back up in the mirror, looking at his busted lip, dread going through his entire frame.

After more yelling and pain, Seth covered his cheek with a bandage. He couldn't cover his lip but he figured it would be fine.

Seth closed the bathroom door, rubbing his eyes and sighing. That's when he smelled the distinct smell of a cigarette. Seth looked further down the hall, where the smell appeared to be coming from. A bedroom door was cracked open, and Seth guessed it was Ambrose's room.

Seth didn't want to bother the guy, he didn't even want him there, so Seth just made his way back to the couch. He took off his hoodie, wincing at the soreness. He slowly took off both of his shoes and the lamp sitting on the coffee table, an odd place for that to be, was turned out and Seth laid out on the couch. He stared at the ceiling as tried to find sleep but couldn't.

He closed his eyes, thinking that'd help. Wrong. He tossed an turned all night, and even as the rain picked back up outside, that didn't even help him.

Seth finally decided to sit up. Outside, it was breaking dawn. Seth stood up and slipped his shoes back on. The soreness was just as tender as the night before. Seth found his damp hoodie and slipped it on. He walked to the door, trying not to make much noise and slowly opened it. He stepped outside, again, closing the door carefully.

It was still very much wet outside and it smelled damp. Seth looked back at the guy's house before beginning his long walk.

Or as Seth called it...

The Walk of Shame.

Hey, I know it's been a LONG time, but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. And it isn't even a long chapter. But this was a filler, and I promise to upload more often. The next one will be longer, I promise. Please review to let me know you're still interested! Hugs and Kisses!


	5. A New Face

Seth's hands clenched and unclenched repeatedly in his pockets as he walked. He had no clue of where to go but he kept walking. It had been since he had began walking and the sun was high in the sky so he guessed that it was way past morning. As he passed by, he could hear the laughter of children and he looked up a little. Seeing a woman holding a boy, tickling him as he squealed with laughter. Seth sighed a little and kept going. The further along he got, the streets became dirty, packed with trash and who knows what else.

Seth could hear music playing loudly in the distance, and he could see a group of guys, what looked to be three, crowded around a radio. They were all dressed in black, the one he could see clearly, had a sleeve of tattoos going down each arm. And the closer Seth got, the more he began to think of the night before. But he kept his cool and by the time he stressed it again, he was already walking past them. And he thought everything would be fine...

"Yo, who the fuck is this?!"

"Where you from, Homie?!"

Seth stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly. One of them rushed him, getting in his face. The other two pulled out guns, as if Seth was gonna do anything.

"Who the fuck are you?", the asked in a low but dark voice. Seth recognized him as the one with the tattoos. Seth put his hands up in defense.

"I-I-I don't mean to cause trouble-"

"Really? Tell me why I shouldn't break your ass in half right now?", his eyes got darker as he stared directly into Seth's soul. Seth was frozen with fear and he couldn't do a damn thing but state back at the man.

"Do it, man. He could be working for Helmsley"

The guy with the tats turned towards the voice before turning back around with an intense stare.

"You could be right..."

"Randy...Randy!", Seth heard a voice yell before a guy ran up to them. He wore a blue hat turned to the back, a white jersey, blue jean shorts, and white Nike's. He also had a chain around his neck.

"What?"

"It's cool...he's with me"

Randy glared at Seth again before turning to the guy.

"You know this guy?"

"I said he's with me, Randy", the guy returned Randy's intense stare. Randy looked Seth over again and turned right back to the guy.

"You better watch your boy, Cena. Tell him not to run up on me again or I'll put his ass to the ground, whether he's with you or not"

Cena nodded and looked at Seth.

"I got it. I forgot to tell him not to do that. He does it all the time to me"

Randy nodded at looked back at his boys.

"Let's go", is all he said before they all walked back over to the music.

"Are you crazy?", is the first thing Cena asked Seth and Seth looked at him as if HE was crazy.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you even know where you are? You're in gang territory, kid. You've gotta know who we are, everyone does."

"I don't even know you people! I don't know anyone!", Seth yelled back and Cena quickly 'shushed' him when Randy looked over with a brow raised.

"Shut up, I just saved your ass and you're gonna blow it"

Seth rolled his eyes and looked down.

"All these fucking territories and crap, everyone just wants to kill me down here", Seth mumbled before looking bowl at Cena "Thanks...for helping me. I surely would have gotten my ass beat"

Cena nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels. He was eyeing Seth, and not in that weird, creepy way...sort of like he was reading him. Seth looked away awkwardly and sighed.

"So...can you tell me where a bus stop is around here?"

"Nope", Cena smiled suddenly and Seth made a face.

"Why not?"

"Well...because you're rolling with me now"

Yep...so...I lied. This is pretty short. But I promise you, it was long as hell! But somehow it got deleted and I had to write it again and I'll just save all of the rest for the next chapter. Enjoy though! And excuse errors!


	6. Protection

Save Me 06

Seth laughed nervously before responding.

"No no no...no no...um...just...NO", he laughed again "I'm not with that kind of stuff, I'm just trying to find a way out of here, man", Seth continued to laugh but he quickly realized that Cena wasn't laughing along with him.

Cena stood there, watching him with an amused look on his face but his eyes looked so serious.

Seth's laughing slowed before it stopped all together. Seth sighed and looked around. He saw little kids running around, playing with one another, people sitting in their yards with music,playing softly, playing cards, and Randy and his crew in the distance. Seth noticed that they had gone back to listening to their music again.

Seth's eyes met Cena's again before he spoke. His voice low.

"Look, man. I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression on me but this, t-this lifestyle isn't me. Okay? I don't want anything to do with this sort of thing", Seth stressed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I understand that, I really do but you look like you need some help, kid", Cean replied and watched as Seth looked down at him self.

Did he look that bad? Was it that noticeable that he didn't have food? Was it noticeable that he didn't have a home? Was it noticeable that his life was a living hell?

"Now, look. I really respect what you just told me but if you keep wandering around these streets someone's gonna fuck you up. Because you're in their territory and they don't know you, okay? You're either gonna get shanked, shot...or raped", Cena studied Seth's faltering face as he continued "And Randy and his guys have already seen you and of they realized that I lied about you rolling with me? That's it for you, kid...I've seen you now, and I know that you're in a bad way and now I wanna help you. But I can't if you wont let me. And the only way I know how is for you to come with me. But if you're with me, you need to know how to do what I do because won't always be there to protect you, okay?"

Seth's eyes burned a whole into the ground as he replayed everything Cena had just said.

He was so torn, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to be apart of gangs and wars and all that shit. All he wanted was a home and safety. Protection. He wasn't looking to hurt anyone.

Seth met Cena's eyes once more. But like Seth said, if he kept going into people's territories unknowingly, and he most definitely would, they would kill him almost instantly. Even he knew that.

The rain started to pour and Seth looked around as several mothers grabbed their children, taking them into the safety of their homes. He longed for that. Just to have a bed to sleep in. He'd never even experienced it.

"I-I don't know what to do...", he whispered, feeling tears coming. He hated that about himself. Being so fucking emotional. He ran a hand over his face in frustration, seeing Cena move toward him slowly.

"Hey, I know what you're thinking but we don't kill people. We defend ourselves when we need to, but we don't hurt people for no reason", Cena paused before looking around "Fuck, let's get out of this rain, yeah?"

Seth hesitantly followed Cena. For all he could know, this guy could just be trying to lure him somewhere so that he could rape and kill him. But if he was going to do that, why did he save him from that Randy guy? Really, why was Cena trying to help him? He hadn't know the guy a damn hour, yet he was being treated like an old friend or something.

Seth realizing he had stopped walking when he felt eyes staring at him. He zoned back in and saw Cena staring at him with a smile.

"Do you...do that a lot?"

"Do what?", Seth questioned

"Zone out? I can hear you thinking, it's so fucking loud"

"Oh", Seth laughed a little, embarrassed at the whole thing. "It's just something that I do when I get nervous"

"Why are you nervous?"

Seth was quiet as he looked down at the floor, he have a half-hearted shrug before replying.

"I-I don't know", he let out a sigh and paused before continuing "You don't even fucking know me, man. I could be a horrible person, and you could be a psycho fucking killer. Why are you helping me?", Seth felt eyes begin to water so he turned the other way "I-I am a horrible person"

Seth broke down crying. Just everything finally broke him down. He didn't want to cry in front of Cena and show him how weak he was but he couldn't help it. His whole 22 years of living had been hell. He had came here, thinking he would be able to get a fresh start but this place was just as bad as the one he'd left.

"I robbed that poor girl yesterday and she was only nice to me. I d-deserve to burn in hell"

Cena slowly approached Seth. He could only understand a little of what the younger man had said because he had been sobbing so hard.

"Come on, kid", Cena spoke softly and grabbed the younger man off the floor and held him in his arms. He didn't know what it was about this kid but he just felt the strong desire to protect him in every sense of the word. He didn't need to know him because he felt like he already did in a way. He needed protection and for someone to give him love. And Cena would do just that.

"That's it...", Cena hummed as the younger man's back, his body shaking from the force of his cries "No one's ever gonna hurt you again. I promise. I got you now"


	7. Learning New Things

Save Me 07

"Do you want more bacon, sweetie?", M'Lynn asked and Seth shook his head before his head drifted back downwards. To be honest, he did want more but he didn't want to be a burden.

M'Lynn was Cena's mother and she was the sweetest woman he had ever met, besides Kaitlyn. In all the 5 days that he had been staying with Cena, or John as he had told him to call him, he had studied John as well as his mother. M'Lynn had shoulder length dark brown hair and her eyes reminded him of the ocean at night. Peaceful and calm. When she smiled at him he felt a little happy and loved. She made him feel that there was some hope in this world.

M'Lynn was sweet...maybe a little too sweet. Seth could tell that she assumed everyone had a good heart, considering the fact that she taken to him immediately after she'd met him. Seth guessed that John got the whole 'helping people' thing from his mother.

Today was supposed to be an important day, apparently. John had told him that he was going to begin teaching him the basics of slinging dope. He said that the harder things would come later. Seth still wasn't too fond of having anything to do with drugs but he had no money, no place to live and if he couldn't get a job considering he wasn't allowed to stay in school very long. His dad decided that school wasn't going to help him in the real world so he pulled him out as soon as Seth was old enough to leave without his parents going to jail for it. His mother said nothing...she never said anything.

So Seth decided if he was going to get out Florida, then he was going to need money of course. And since he couldn't get a job, he realized that this was his only option. Plus, it was fast money.

Speaking of John, he came jogging down the stairs and right into the kitchen. John sent a warm smile his way before walking up to his mother and kissing her cheek before grabbing himself a plate. Seth looked back down at his almost empty plate, pushing around the remains of his food.

He felt a little awkward, sitting there in silence as John and his mother made light conversation. He hadn't been able to sleep, well, that wasn't a surprise he hadn't been able to sleep for a long time, but guilt was eating him alive. He still didn't know how he had allowed himself to do that. Stealing from people? Really, he was no better than his mom and dad.

"Guess that saying really is true", he mumbled

"What was that, kid?", he heard John's firm voice say, bringing him from his thoughts.

"Nothing", Seth replied, looking down again.

Cena glanced at his mother before clearing his throat.

"So, you ready for today? I know you're gonna be lost but I got you. It's really not a hard thing to do"

Seth looked up and saw Cena push back his chair and stand up. He had finished his food and motioned Seth to follow him with a jerk of his head.

Seth swallowed before standing up and following him.

"Be careful, boys", M'Lynn called out and John replied to her before walking through the door, Seth following a little bit behind.

Seth followed John to a street corner, that was packed with thugs of all kinds. Loud music pumping and many cars coming and going. Many people loudly greeted John, some doing weird handshakes with him and other simply smiling. Seth guessed that he was well respected down here. Seth noticed four guys standing off to the side and saw John go up to them and they all did this handshake thing. Seth stood there awkwardly as John talked to them about something and it wasn't long before he saw several eyes on him. Seth looked down as John walked back over to him.

"Alright y'all. This is Black, he's rolling with me, I want y'all to take care of him when I can't alright?", Seth heard John say but he didn't really pay attention because he had no idea who the hell 'Black' was. But he felt John slightly pushing him forward.

Wait, he was talking about him? Seth gave John a confused, frightened look but when John's eyes met his, it was practically like he could hear him reassuring him.

"Uh...hi", Seth shook one of the outstretched hands.

"Sup, man. I'm Ryback"

"Oh yeah, so that's Ryback", John spoke up "Titus, Young, and Truth"

Seth nodded to the rest and looked back at John.

"So Cena, what's the goal for today?", Young asked

"Should be about $2300", John replied

Seth had to stop his eyes from bulging out of his head. And John said it like was nothing. Seth would be happy with ten fucking dollars.

Seth felt John pull him off to the side.

"If you're gonna play the part, you gotta play it right. From now on, your street name is 'Black'. You only call me John when we're back at the house...understand?", Seth nodded, letting it all sink.

"So...is this your crew or...something?"

"Yeah", John smiled "We act like idiots most of the time but when it's time to be serious we know when to stop playing around. We get a lot of work done"

Seth nodded and sighed. A car pulled up in front of them and Seth watched as Ryback walked up to the car. A tented window rolled down a little and Seth watched Ryback and the man in the car slap hands and the car drove away.

"You see that?", John watched as Seth nodded, his eyes meeting his own "You just act like you're slapping them five, alright?"

Another car pulled up and John called Seth's name again.

"Now, let me see if you're a fast learner", John handed Seth something in a small bag and Seth stared at the contents before meeting John's eyes once more.

"It's okay", John reassured and gently nudged Seth towards the car. Seth slowly walked towards the car, looking back at John a few times, seeing him signal to the other guys that Seth was going to take care of this one.

The window rolled down and Seth stared into cold eyes. It was as if this guy was staring into his soul. The man's skin was pale, his eyes had lost their color and Seth could see that the skin on his face was badly damaged. Seth immediately decided that this guy didn't need any more of whatever it was in the bag. But Seth did what he was told.

As the guy let out his hand, John's words and the visual of what Ryback had done invaded his memory. Seth quickly slapped hands with the guy and watched as the car quickly drove away.

Seth felt something in his hand and opened his palm. Seth's eyes widened when he saw a bunch of twenties rolled up. He unrolled the money and counted it. Five twenties...a hundred dollars.

Seth glanced at John and saw him smiling. Seth cocked an eyebrow as he looked back down at the money.

He knew that he had just entered a world that would be hard for him to get out of but...

He couldn't help but to fall in love with it.


End file.
